1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a storage device, a memory system having the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device such as a NAND flash memory device is characterized in that data is retained even when the power supply to the device is cut off. Hence, a NAND flash memory device is frequently used in a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a cellular phone, and a smart phone.
Demand for portable electronic devices continues to increase, however, newer portable electronic devices are required to process large amounts of data. Hence, data storage devices having a faster data processing speed are needed.